


Aftermath

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Food, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense d/s session Karkat takes care of Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Dave laid panting through a gag and shuddering from his aftershocks from his final climax of the session. Karkat very gently and slowly undid the lined cuffs from his wrists and ankles and took the straps off his torso. He pulled his underwear back on and carefully removed the gag and blindfold and sat down on the bed with him. Karkat lifted his left arm to kiss on his wrist before repeating the same on his other wrist and both his ankles. He lay down with him and pulled him close, letting Dave curl up against him and rubbing his back as he recovered.  He pressed tender kisses to his hair and trilled softly in his ear. It was a long practiced set of motions to help bring back down again. They'd almost gotten it down to a science at this point in their almost ten year relationship.

“You did really well Dave.” He threaded his fingers into Dave’s hair and scratched at his scalp. He smiled as Dave nodded and buried his face against him, still out of it but very pleased. “And now that I’ve taken care of you, it’s time to take care of you.” He chuckled and ran a hand down his back.

“Do you have to make that shitty joke every time?” Dave snorted softly.

“Hey, you’re the one still trying not to laugh at it.” Karkat tilted his face up to press kisses to his cheeks and nose.

“Your delivery is still cute, okay?” Dave nuzzled faces with him and relaxed as Karkat shifted to get up and lifted him over his shoulder. “Don’t squeeze my ass too hard not I know it is mighty tempting there.”

It was Karkat’s turn to snort and he patted Dave’s ass as they headed for the bathroom. “I know better and you know I know better. Now’s not the time for those games, but maybe later.” He shifted him into his arms before laying him in the tub. He grabbed a towel to cushion his head and plugged the tub before starting the water and adding a little bath oil and some bubble bath.

“Suds suds, Dave in the tub.” He snickered and let out a content sigh, shutting his eyes and waiting for the washing to begin.

Karkat knelt by the tub and grabbed Dave’s loofa. He dunked it in the warm bubbly water and began to rub it gently over his skin. He gently moved Dave’s arm with his other, lifting each to clean underneath.  He passed it over his chest in gentle circles and worked down to his stomach. He touched his thigh for a moment and only began to gently wash his groin when Dave had nodded. He passed the soft wet sponge over his thighs and down his legs. He lifted each foot gently to tenderly wash it. He giggled with Dave when the blond snickered as he washed under his toes. He put his feet back down and came over to gently sit him up to get at his back and then lather his hair. Dave moaned softly as Karkat worked his fingers into his scalp. After a rinse he laid back on the towel and Karkat kissed his cheek. “Stay here. I’ll get your robe ready.”

“Can I have a snack?” Dave didn’t open his eyes and stayed where he was, letting the water soothe him.

“Of course. Do you want something warm or cold?” Karkat leaned down to pepper his face with further kisses.

“Hmmm, both. I’m pretty hungry. Savory and salty stuff. No sweets this time. Not in the mood for chocolates after those shakes we had with lunch.” He reached out to touch Karkat’s cheek and the troll kissed his palm.

“Got it. I’ll come get you when everything is ready. Don’t get out. I want to dry you off.” He kissed Dave’s nose and headed out to put a bathrobe in the dryer and head into the kitchen. He heated some cheese sauce and grabbed corn chips from the cabinet.  He pulled a container of dip from the fridge and poured the sauce in a little bowl. He poured a large glass of apple juice and put a straw in it before taking the snack to the coffee table and dashing for the dryer when the timer went off.

Dave lay humming and enjoying the scents and the feeling of the water and trying to listen out for Karkat. He grinned when he heard him running about. He shut his eyes again when Karkat opened the door. “Can I get out yet? Water isn’t as warm as it was.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Karkat leaned down and pulled the plug. He hung the robe on a hook and grabbed a large towel, pulling Dave to him when he’d stood up. He ran the fabric gently over his skin, up and down his body, until he had dried him off. He ran it over his hair a few times before helping him into the robe and lifting him into his arms to carry him to the couch and lay him down. He let Dave’s head rest in his lap and he stroked his hair as he fed him chips dipped in the warm cheese or cold French onion dip from the fridge. 

Dave smiled contently as he was fed and flipped through the channels, pausing on a movie and setting the remote aside. It was one of Karkat’s favorites and he snuggled contently into him, kissing and licking his fingers at times.  He hummed when the fingers worked into his scalp and he shook his head at the offering of more chips after his juice was finished. He buried his face into Karkat’s stomach and began to doze.

Karkat smiled contently down at him and continued to watch the movie quietly, trying not to make noise as he snacked now and enjoyed the film. He pushed aside the now empty bowls and container and wiped his hands on a napkin before shifting to lie under Dave. He let his head rest on his chest and continued to pet him, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch over them.


End file.
